


Curiosity

by DatOneShipper



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Merman Rhett, Tentacle Sex, rhink, wtf am i doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatOneShipper/pseuds/DatOneShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link stumbles across a merman named Rhett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> I attempted to make a fanfiction three months ago, and this is what it is. I finally finished revising it, so enjoy. All criticism is welcome, it doesn't bother me.

Link had been walking along the soft sands of the gently flowing water a few inches away from his feet. He loved the feeling of the warm gritty substance under him, so he kept walking, and walking. He had been walking so long that he was sure that no one would be able to find him, unless they actually tried. He exhaled softly and closed his eyes as a gentle breeze enveloped him. He kept walking; the sounds of the ocean, and wildlife never ceased his enjoyment. Although, he was surprised when he stumbled over something rather large.

Link groaned as he started to lift himself from the ground, pressing back up with his hands. He started getting himself up, trying to brush it off as if nothing happened. When he went to move his legs the object he tripped over hissed and wiggled. Link froze and then slowly looked over his shoulder.

His jaw fell slack in pure surprise as he looked at the creature behind him. It had a human torso, but with a light green hue to it and had dark green-ish blue stripes from it’s shoulders down it’s elbows. It had styled hair and a neatly trimmed beard that was just a bit darker shade of green than its skin. He turned to see more of the the creature and what exactly he tripped over, and he saw that from the waist down it had a fish-like tail.

Not believing what he is seeing, he scrambles to get up off the tail, and looks at the creature, but now it’s looking back. It seems angry, no hint of fear anywhere. 

‘Merpeople are not real.. This has to be a dream..’ Link tells himself. He pinches his forearm, just to make sure his mind wasn’t making it up, but only resulted in pain. He looks back down at the merman before him, and now it has an eyebrow raised as he looks at Link. 

Link looks the merman over again, and slowly sets himself down on the sandy rocks. As they sit in silence the merman's tail flicks slightly in the water as Link just looks at it in pure curiosity. 

Link scratches the back of his head and observers the tail to see if he caused any harm. When he finds none he looks back at the mermans face and says, “Uhm.. Sorry I tripped on your… uh.. tail… I wasn't lookin’,” and Link sits there as the merman continues to stare. It dawns on him that the merman may not understand English. “Okay.. do you even understand me, or I'm I talking to thin air right now…?”

The merman nods its head, “Yes, but I'm trying to decide if I should accept your apology,” and it smirks as Link's face falls slightly. The merman gets closer to Link and looks at his legs, “What are those?” He questions and Link looks down as well.

Link laughs lightly and replies, “those are my legs. It’s how I walk around.” The merman's face scrunches up and he looks back up at Link, “where is your tail?”

Link shrugs, “don't have one.” The merman reaches out to touch the leg and notices the dark pieces of hair, and pulls hard enough to rip one off. “Ow! Hey, don't do that, man! It hurts…” Link yells and yanks his knees up to his chest. The merman stares at him for a moment before placing the hair back on Link’s leg as if it was suppose to fix it.

Link laughs quietly and gently brushes his leg down. When he looks back up at the merman his eyes travel to the tail, again. “You wouldn’t mind if I.. y’know.. touched it, would ya?” The merman simply nods his head and wiggles around to get the large tail closer. Link reaches his hand out to touch it, and as he expected, it feels kind of like a fish. The merman smiles when Link just continues the run his hand along the tail, but Link does eventually stop, realising it could be rude.

Link gives a questioning look then asks, “what are you doing on land anyway, shouldn't you be in the water?” The merman lays on its side and looks up at Link, “well, I was sunbathing, but then you tripped over my tail.” A flash of guilt crosses over Link, “uh.. Sorry.. I didn't mean to interrupt you..”

The merman smiled, “apology accepted.” Link smiled as well, looking the merman up and down again. “Hey.. What’s your name?” Link asks as he gets in a more comfortable position on the rocks. 

The merman looks up, then says, “Well, my names Rhett.. What's yours?” Link smiles and offers a hand, “Charles, but you can call me Link.” Instead of shaking Links hand, Rhett grabs his wrist looking at it questioningly. “Where’s your webbing?” Rhett asks, comparing Link's hand to one of his own. Link laughs and shakes his head, “I don't have that either, buddy.” Rhett frowns and removes his hands from Link.

Link smiles at Rhett but then frowns when he realizes the time. He starts to stand, and looks down at Rhett as he stares up. “Uhm.. I have to go… But.. I can come back after work tomorrow..” Rhett nods as he inches closer to the water. Rhett perks up and says, “same spot?” Link nods and makes an indention in the sand, further away from the water, as to remind him that this was the spot. Link waves at Rhett as they go their separate ways.

As promised Link came back the next day, and the next, and the next. As the two bond Rhett tells Link what it was like to live under the water, and Link tells Rhett what it was like to live on the land.

Rhett and Link had been hanging around the same spot they usually did, but this time Rhett was in a shallow part of the water while Link sat on a rock close by. He came in just his swimming trunks this time, just in case if he decided to go for a swim.

As he looked at Rhett, his curiosity began to grow about how the merpeoples reproduction works. He’s looked at Rhett, more than he would like to admit but could not see anything to give a clue, and decided he would finally ask, “Hey, Rhett? Do-Do you have.. genitalia..?”

Rhett looked at Link, face scrunched up in confusion, “Genitalia..?”

“Y-Y’know, it’s the stuff you have that let's reproduce,” and when Rhett didn't respond right away, he continued, “how do you make babies?”

It seemed to finally click in Rhett's mind of what Link was asking, “Oh, well, you see both genders have a slit in our tail, but when we decide we should reproduce, the slits kind of open, but males have a tentacle come-”

Link cuts him off, “You have a what?”

Rhett looked at Link, slightly annoyed that he was cut off, but continued, “Yes.. We have tentacles. Don't you?”

Link looked away; cheeks turning pink, “Well, I- No…”

Rhett now looked curious, “Then what do you have?”

Link looked back at him, “I have what humans call a.. A penis..”

“A penis? What does it look like, can I see?” He got closer to the rock Link was sitting on.

“Uh, no Rhett.. I-I don't think that's a good idea…” Link said scooting back a little bit.

“Aw, c’mon,” he grabbed both of his ankles, “just show me.”

“Rhett, no-no, st-” despite trying to get away, the Merman was stronger, and easily pulled him into the shallow water. When he was pulled in, the water barely reached up to his hips.

Rhett still had ahold of his ankles, and looked at Link, “Please? I just want to look. You can see mine.”

Link didn't want to, but those puppy dog eyes got to him and the deal seemed fair. He looked away, and mumbled “fine” and the Merman let go of his ankles and Link started pulling down his swimming trunks.

Link let his trunks rest at his knees, and Rhett looked at the limp appendage between Links legs. He stared in wonderment and reached one of his webbed hands to touch it.

Link gasped and bit his lip as he tried closing his legs, but Rhett kept them open with his other hand, pressing it against his thigh. He let out a shaky sigh and looked down at the Merman, but he only seemed to be focused on the member in his hands. 

Links head rolled back onto the rock as Rhett continued to touch him, and he moaned quietly. He looked back down when Rhett stopped touching him, and saw surprise on his face.

Rhett looked up at Link and said, “It got… bigger… and more stiff,” he saw Link give a flustered smile, then he started to reach for his swimming trunks, but Rhett stopped him, “Hold on… What… Were those noises you were making?”

Link looked away for a moment, and Rhett started to touch him again. He gasped and let out a strangled moan and Rhett smiled again as he looked at Link’s face, “Yeah, those noises!”

Link let out a breathy laugh and looked down at Rhett, “It-Its called m-moaning… I… I make those noises when I f-feel good..” Rhett smiled and began to glide his hand along Link’s dick and Link just closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy it; his body shaking a little from the cool breeze passing by his hot skin.

Rhett stopped his movements for a moment, and asked, “What’s that?”

Link looked down and saw him staring at the clear liquid on the tip, “Oh, it’s… Pre-cum.” Rhett looked up at Link for a moment before looking back down at the liquid, “Can I taste it?” Link thought for a moment, “I guess you could, but-” Rhett had already licked it up before Link could even finish his sentence, and emitted a rather loud moan.

Rhett looked back up at Link, “It taste salty.. Kind of like the ocean!” Rhett smiled up at Link, and Link returned with a small smile. Rhett was about to start touching him again, but Link stopped him. Rhett frowned and looked up, “W-We made a deal..”

Rhett only grinned and moved away from Link, and rolled over onto his back. He took Link’s hand and placed it on a certain part of his tail. “Rub..” Rhett said and Link was hesitant at first, but did what Rhett had told him to do. When he began rubbing the area, he noted how much more firm the scales were here compared to the rest of his tail.

Rhett laid his head back as he felt himself start to open. He let out a soft whistle, followed by a quiet click. As Link rubbed the opening, he noticed what was indeed a tentacle start to wiggle through his fingers. He moved his fingers slightly so that the tentacle would have more room to move about. As more was exposed, it seemed to become slimy.

Link pulls his hand back and stares at the dark blue wiggling tentacle. He looks at Rhett as if asking to touch it. All he gets in response are soft whistles and a few quiet clicks. Link decides that's a yes, and reaches his hand out slowly. He gently touches the tip, and rubs at it, and the tentacle begins to wrap around his finger and Link stops for moment to just watch it. When it unwraps itself from Links finger he moves his hand down to the base of the tentacle and gently wraps his fingers around it. 

Link began to make slow pumping motions with his hand and Rhett’s clicks and whistles started to become louder. His tail flicked slightly as the tentacle began to wrap around Link’s entire hand.

“Gosh.. Rhett… It’s so smooth.. and… slimy..” Link mumbled as he looked up at the creature's face. Rhett had propped himself up on his elbows and was staring down at Link. Link gives a sheepish smile and began to remove his hand from the slimy mess. He looks down at his hand, and rubs his thumb and middle finger together, feeling them easily run along each other.

Link looks down at himself, then up at Rhett. He rubs the slime off onto his swimming trunks, then slips them off. He sets them under a rock so that they wouldn't float away, or be taken by the wind.

When he looks back over to Rhett, he sees that he is giving a questioning look. He, in return, gives a gentle smile and crawls towards him. When he gets close enough he gets on Rhett's tail, straddling him just far enough for him to compare the sizes. He swallows his saliva as he sees Rhett's tentacle tower over his own manhood.

Link sat there, and looked up at Rhett, and saw him smirk. He suddenly felt the slimy tentacle start wrapping itself around him. He gasped when the tentacle squeezed Link, and continued moving. “O-Oh… Gosh, Rhett… that.. that feels pleasant, but weird..” Link moaned out as he rested his hands on his thighs, and brought his lip in between his teeth.

Rhett watched quietly as Link struggled to keep himself composed. He looked down as his tentacle continued to move around Link’s cock. He saw some pre-cum on the tip, and considering he couldn't lick it from there, he focused his tentacle to rub that area. Link let out a low moan, and bucked his hips forward, wanting more. Rhett smiled at the reaction, seeing that he was doing something right, and focused the tip of his tentacle and rubbed it right along the slit of the head.

“Ah.. Mh… Rhett…” Link couldn't help but moan as he continued to gently thrust his hips, and his hands moved from his thighs to Rhett's sides where scales met skin. Link quickly removed his glasses and set them next to his trunks, and took his time looking at Rhett. His eyes were half lidded as he looked back at Link. 

Rhett continued to stare at Link, and let out a quiet whistle as the human continued the softly thrust against his tentacle. Rhett knew this was a learning experience for the both of them, but he knew if it kept going like this, he wouldn't be able to ignore the impulse for much longer.

Rhett moves his webbed hands up to Link’s thighs, and gently unwrapped his tentacle from around Link. Link let's out a high whine and bucks his hips forward, trying to gain some friction but didn’t get any. 

He looks at Rhett and the merman begins to speak, “I… I know you're human, but… Do you… Is there.. a way I could possibly…?” Rhett trails off, but Link understands the point he is getting at. “…yes…” he says quietly.

Rhett watches as Link stands up shakingly and lowers himself not to far from where he was already sitting. As Link grabs Rhett's tentacle he mumbles, “at least we don't need lube..” and starts positioning himself. It took him a minute to get the tip of tentacle in his entrance because it wouldn't stop wiggling in his hand.

He slowly started to ease himself onto Rhett, breathing starting to become slightly labored. Rhett watched, but Link was going to slow for his liking, so he gently grabbed Link’s hips and pushed him the rest of the way down. Link’s breath hitched and he froze, feeling how big Rhett actually was. He felt his tentacle wiggling around in him even more than when he held it in his hand.

“It.. It fe-feels so strange…” Link whimpered out as he looked down at the merman, and saw that his face was one of pleasant surprise, and contentment.

“You’re so warm…” Rhett said in a low tone that made Link’s cock twitch. Link made sure he was adjusted before starting to slowly raise and lower himself on Rhett and watching for his reaction. Rhett let out a series of clicks and trills as his grip on Link's waist tightened, sharp nails slightly digging into the skin.

Link whined lightly at the grip but continued to bounce, and leaning his head back as he did so. His moans become louder, but they’re just driving Rhett insane. Link bounces again, again, making Rhett's clicks and whistles louder with his own moans, and throwing the merman's control out the window.

Rhett growled as he lifted Link off of him, and shoving him into the shallow water. Link was taken by surprise and gasped at the strength and sudden aggression as the merman got closer. Rhett started pulling Link into the deeper parts of the water. The brunette starts to panic, “Uh.. Rh-Rhett..? What’re you doin’?!” Link gripped onto Rhett’s shoulders for dear life.

Rhett didn't respond, but swam over to one of the rocks and pushed Link against it gently. He pushes his body against Link’s and wiggles his tail in between his legs. Link spreads his legs, allowing more room for Rhett. 

Link gasped quietly when he felt Rhett’s tentacle teasingly rub against his entrance. The teasing lasted only a few more seconds before Rhett started pushing in. Link wrapped his legs around Rhett’s tail and rested his forehead on his shoulder and letting out a breathy sigh. Link shuddered when he felt tentacle start to wiggle around, and let out a sudden cry of pleasure when it brushed against his prostate.

Link lifted his head back up as the merman started to pull out, then slam back in. It felt weird that it was constantly changing size, but nice at the same time. Rhett let out a hiss as he moved one of his hands from the rock to Link’s hip and gripped it. The merman let out a low growl as he started thrusting faster and caused Link to cry out and whimper now that he was constantly brushing against that sweet spot.

Link buried his face back into the crook of Rhett’s neck. He started to feel a familiar coil in the pit of his stomach, “Rhett…” Link moaned out quietly. He breathed in deeply when Rhett started to speed up even more, and Link let out a loud moan. Link wanted it to last longer, but his need for release wouldn't let him as he came with a loud cry of Rhett’s name.

Rhett wasn't done yet though, but the sudden tightness was helping. He heard Link start to whimper and quiver below him. He leaned more body weight on him as he started going faster. His thrusting started to become uneven and the hisses and growls became louder. He stopped thrusting when he was completely inside Link, and let himself come undone, emptying a light blue slimy substance into him. 

Link let out a shuddered groan and pulled his head back to look at Rhett. His eyes were closed and his jaw was slack. He gently tapped the merman to get his attention. Rhett looked down at him and smiled lightly. He retracted himself from the brunette, which caused Link to whimper, then started to swim them back to the shallow water.

They lay there silently for a little while before Link looks up at Rhett, “Hey, what does this mean between us?”

Rhett looks down, confused, “What do you mean?”

“Like, was this just us foolin’ around, or is it.. uh… something more?” Link replied rather shyly. He hadn’t been in any romantic relationships for a few years, but he seemed to like the idea of him and Rhett being more, even if he was a merman.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Rhett replied with a small smile as he pulled Link gently onto his chest.

Link thinks for a moment, “Like, it’s where they’re the only person you do what we just did with.. and stuff..”

“Oh, so you want to be my mate?” Rhett asks with a big grin plastered on his face and he pets Link’s hair.

“I guess… It’s something like that..” Link smiles back as his soft blue eyes stare into his grey ones.

“Well?” Rhett murmurs out as he looks at Link with a soft smile.

“Yeah, I guess I’ll be your mate…” Link replies with a toothy grin, then yawns gently. “I think I need a nap..” he says as he closes his eye and starts to fall asleep, and Rhett just smiles as he watches his new life long partner rest.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was very rushed, my bad.


End file.
